


Correction of a Less-Than Paternal Kind

by meghanisadweeb



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghanisadweeb/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: "Imagine when Thomas gets fed up with Hamilton's shit, he just plucks his shortness up, bends him over his knee, and just spanks da booty that way to get him to shut up."-TheChesCat, 7:52 p.m EST November 6th, 2017I hope that you love!





	Correction of a Less-Than Paternal Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheChesCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/gifts).



    It was something banal and unimportant that had brought up the argument. Jefferson might have made a remark regarding the dark circles omnipresent beneath Hamilton’s eyes, or perhaps it was Hamilton who berated the softened egg noodle and cheese concoction that Jefferson favored. 

 

    Whatever it was, it had led to all-out warfare. Most on Washington’s staff had retreated to their various offices, not wanting to be caught in between the sparring secretaries, but it did little good. The pair of them were endlessly locked in battle. Apollo and Artemis, or perhaps the foolish Icarus and the endlessly powerful sun. 

 

    “I ought to turn you over my knee like a naughty child for the way you speak to me. Like a young boy looking to provoke his father’s ire.” Jefferson’s voice had gone low, and he’s not entirely sure why it’s done that. He certainly hadn’t consciously willed it to be so. Hamilton’s eyes became wide, almost comically, and Jefferson has to force himself to look away from the bulge rapidly forming in his rival’s breeches.

 

    “I fail to see how that is appropriate, Jefferson.”

 

    “Do not tell me that the idea is not arousing to you when all evidence hints to the opposite. I think that that is what I will do. Yes, indeed.” Jefferson is on him in an instant, locking the door behind them with a predatory look in his eye. “Clearly, you are in need of correction. I am a very generous man, and I think that I could provide you with everything that you need.”

 

     “How will you be  _ correcting  _ me, sir?” Hamilton’s voice is dry as he attempts to look impatient. He looks desperate.

 

     “Oh, no, little swine. If I’m to be punishing you as a father would punish his child, I think that another name might be appropriate for this encounter. I would not be opposed to you referring to me as ‘Daddy’.” Jefferson steps closer, quite literally plucking Hamilton off the ground. 

 

     Jefferson somehow manages to turn him over his knee and get his trousers down, though it’s no easy feat.

 

     “Daddy, how many blows will you deliver?” Something has changed in Hamilton’s voice, adding a delightful sort of fear.

 

     “I think that twenty will be sufficient to correct your transgressions. I ask that you count them out for me.” 

 

_  Smack _

 

     “One, Daddy,” Alexander’s voice is somewhat strained as he moves in a fruitless attempt to escape. Jefferson thinks it to be quite adorable and even more arousing.

 

     Things continue in a similar fashion. Tears appear some time around the tenth blow, and Hamilton is hardly coherent near the end. He finishes in some blend of French and English, and it takes Jefferson longer than he might admit to identify the wet warmth that he now feels on his leg.

 

     “Oh, you’ve ruined your fine clothes. I do believe that your punishment is over, little swine. Return to your house and cleanse yourself. After that, return and we will… Talk things over.” 

 

     Jefferson, upon Hamilton’s departure, finds his release with a strangled moan and ejaculates into his handkerchief. 


End file.
